The Not-So-Secret Admirers
by jay64
Summary: Some freshmen at McKinley have their eyes on Kurt and Blaine is none too pleased. This is set the summer after season 3 and is based on a photoset and comments I saw on tumblr (link in author's notes).


**Wow okay this is old but I was clearing out my googledocs account and stumbled upon it and realized I never published it. **

**It's based on a photoset and comments I saw on tumblr [tmblr(.co)/Zs38AyXk_OIH] and is pure fluff featuring some jealous!blaine. **

* * *

Seriously, they were here_ again?_ Either those two lived here or Kurt had some serious stalkers on his hand. Okay, that was a little harsh, this was the only coffee shop in the area, but still. They had made it clear how they felt about Kurt on _multiple_ occasions and Blaine was a little fed up.

Blaine ducked his head as they walked by his table, hoping to catch a bit of their conversation.

"See, I told you he'd be here!" the shorter one whispered excitedly. His name was Colin but Blaine didn't like to refer to him that way; it seemed too friendly.

"And his boy toy isn't with him," the other trilled, stopping right next to where Blaine sat.

_Boy toy? Wait, are they talking about me?!_

"He's probably just in the bathroom or something, they're _always_ together."

"Or maybe they broke up," the taller one responded with a devious smile. "And you know he's a year younger..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well that means he probably has a thing for younger guys," came the response, "so we're totally in!"

A smile that Blaine really didn't like spread across Colin's face and he had the sudden urge to wipe it off him.

"Come on, let's go say hi," Colin said, tugging on his friend's arm.

"Wait just one second, we have the perfect view of his-"

"Ahem!" Blaine coughed loudly, sending the two of them a glare. Nobody got to objectify his boyfriend.

Colin looked stricken when he saw him but the other, whose name still escaped him, roved his eyes up and down Blaine as if he was sizing him up for competition. Blaine quickly realized that's probably precisely what he was doing.

The pair of them walked on and greeted Kurt in the line, exchanging hugs that looked a little too friendly. Kurt had been acting as a sort of mentor to them this year, teaching them what he referred to as _A Guide to Being Gay and Fabulous in Lima, Ohio_. And Blaine, of course, thought it was great Kurt was helping these guys. Things could have been a lot easier for both of them if they had someone like that to look up to when they were younger. But obviously those boys had a bit more than mentorship in mind.

It's not that Blaine was jealous, they were freshman for god's sake, he just didn't like it. Kurt suddenly laughed loudly at something one of them said and Blaine squeezed his coffee cup. Alright, maybe he was a little jealous.

Kurt had gotten his drink by now and waved before heading over in Blaine's direction. Scoffing, Blaine noticed the two boys were following Kurt like puppies. As they got closer, horror shot through Blaine as he realized that's exactly what they were doing.

"Hey babe," Kurt greeted, dropping a quick kiss on his cheek. "You remember Colin and Clinton right? Mind if they join us?"

Blaine plastered on a fake smile and motioned to the empty seats. Blaine was happy to report Colin still seemed shaken, and kept giving him furtive glances, but Clinton ignored him completely. "So Kurt, what are your summer plans?"

"Oh just hanging around," Kurt answered lightly. "Nothing's set in stone yet."

"I heard you didn't get into NYADA," Colin piped in and Clinton elbowed him hard. Kurt straightened up and got a defensive look in his eye but then Colin said, "I- I just meant that's totally crazy! You're such a good singer and performer and I don't get how you didn't get in. They must be nuts."

Kurt smiled appreciatively and said, "Well it's their loss I suppose."

"Oh it definitely is," Clinton said, in what Blaine guesses was meant to be a seductive tone.

Blaine turned and his eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of Clinton. He was sucking, cheeks hollowed, and swirling his straw around in his mouth. Taking it out with a pop, he dipped it back in the whip cream on top of his coffee and went at it again, staring directly at Kurt.

"Well," Blaine said loudly, clapping his hands once, "this has been fun but I have some stuff I need to talk to Kurt about. _Alone,_" he clarified when the freshman didn't move.

Colin hesitantly got up and muttered to Clinton that they should get going anyway. With a loud sigh, Clinton stood and offered Blaine a short glance and Kurt a huge smile. "It was great seeing you," he said, and as he walked away he let his hand trail across the top of Kurt's back.

Once they left Kurt looked at Blaine, a twinkle in his eye, and asked, "Blaine Anderson, are you jealous?"

"What? No, of course not," Blaine answered quickly before taking a long sip of coffee.

"You are too!" he insisted, his smile all teasing.

"They are _always_ talking about you," Blaine practically whined. "And it's not always PG!" Kurt laughed, his nose scrunching up adorably, and Blaine couldn't help but grin. "But I'm sorry, I know you would never do anything, I'll get over it. I'm already over it," he amended.

Kurt paused for a few seconds and then asked in an unreadable tone, "You're already over it?"

Blaine nodded vigorously and took Kurt's hand in his across the table.

"What if I, uh, didn't want you to be over it?"

Brows furrowing, Blaine asked, "What?"

"I um," Kurt said, his face flushing, "it was kind of hot?" he finished uncertainly.

Blaine's mind was suddenly flooded with images, images that were not appropriate for a public setting, and that were making parts of him spring to life. "Well, I think we can figure out something," he said as he jumped to his feet.

Blaine was about to make absolutely sure that Kurt forgot all about Colin and Clinton.

* * *

**Maybe I'll do a companion piece featuring what happens once Kurt and Blaine get back to Blaine's house- any excuse to write smut right ;)**


End file.
